I Told My Cat To Speak. It Did
'I Told My Cat To Speak. It Did' by Psychopasta I can remember it like it was yesterday, like looking through a clear window. I remember buying a Sphynx cat from a pet store, cause these hairless butterballs are my favorite species of all time. Everyone bullies them, calls them names, and always reacting to them disgustingly. It became a problem with me, I also remember getting angry with a man who saw my new cat and called it a gremlin, and threw a rock at it to shoo it away. I almost punched his teeth out, and got arrested for aggravated assault, and my cat was taken back to my home by Police. I was glad I saw him again when I was released. The reason I said, 'him', is because my hairless cat was a male. I can remember that summer night, all too well. That memory had haunted me for years now. But since I'm here, I guess I can tell you anyway. Around 10:00, I was watching cat videos and saw an owner behind the camera saying to the cat to speak, and the cat said that 'I love you' in that cute voice. I thought I should do the same with my cat. Donnie was his name by the way. I urged him to speak with a smile. He just meowed once, then stared. I tried to happily urged him again, nothing happened. So I decided to ask a pet trainer the next day, how to teach a cat to speak, they said that the cat must Keep meowing until my cat meows and then give my cat a treat, and pet it. I must continue as long as the cat is willing to participate. I must repeat this until my cat has learned the trick. I did this, until he spoke. I did this for ten times each, and he stopped meowing. And stared. He walked up to me (I was laying on my stomach by the way), and he was in my ear. I shit you not when I say... He whispered. He was speaking in my own voice. He spoke in what I can tell was in another language. I think he said, "kya aap maut ko sunate hain?" I never learned anything like that, the only language I learned was Japanese and Spanish. This was nothing I learned before. It sounded Indian or something. I honestly don't really know. The next day, I told my dad about Donnie speaking in another language, but he said that I must've been tired. To be honest, it had been late last night. I got to give my dad some credit though for being right. But I did not imagine or dream it. The next night, Donnie had climbed onto my bed, and again, whispered in my ear, "Hörst du den Tod?" I can tell it was German, but I have not learned how to speak that language yet. I was getting frightened to death. I mean, what the hell is wrong with Donnie?! I took him to the vet in the morning, and told the veterinarian everything, I just let it all out like a man confessing to a cop. the veterinarian said that cats do strange things sometimes, besides, cats are smarter than dogs. That night, Donnie whispered in my ear again when I was looking up something on the internet. He was on my desk when I was slumping in front of the laptop. He said, "Vy slyshite smert'?" "What are you saying?" I asked. He then turned to me and said in proper English, enough for me to hear it after he was about to walk off. "Do you hear death?" My eyes were wide as car tires... My jaw dropped... I was on the verge of having a heart attack. I can look at my arms, and saw that my skin was drained from all color, and had goosebumps all over my body like scales on a lizard. I did not sleep all night, and just stared out the window from my bed, and shook in fear. Donnie whispered that damn question again in my ear, and at this point, I said to him. "No, I don't. I don't hear death." I said, still staring at the full moon beaming light through my window, "If you can hear it, then tell me, what is it like?" I can still hear him breathing in my ear. He said, still in my voice. "It's beyond your wildest dreams, it's like a wave you can't surf. It's like the feeling of sorrow throughout your body, it's like a damp, meaningless, hopeless feeling. Let me ask you, why is it that nobody want to admit us as pets, but instead, laugh at us, mock us, call us demonic? Why is that?" "I-I don't know," I answered, "Maybe it's due to the fact... that... that... that your hairless..." I didn't want to hurt Donnie's feelings, but I have to say it. But he said. "I know when your trying not to break my heart. That is why I am asking you the same exact question. Because death is drawing near you, and you must pass on." "Pass on?" I sat up in shock as I asked that, "But I'm not ready, I'm not old enough." "Ah, but that is for you to decide." He said, "If that is your commitment, then I have no other option but to shun your love away." "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean, not care for you anymore. Besides, you humans have no compassion for us hairless animals. You mock us, call us names, and not realize the love we adore for you. But you do show some compassion for all the furry pets you have." I was starting to feel my gut wrench in knots. "We were so jealous, you treat dogs, cats, and even exotic pets with all the love in the world, but you don't deserve us. All, except you. You were the only one who thought we were special. Now, I ask you again. Do you hear death?" I had a frog in my mouth at first. But I managed to mutter a soft, "No..." "That's all I wanted to know about you." He replied. "You didn't hear death because humans are so odd at times. Because unlike us animals, humans can think. I guess my theory was correct. Humans have a brain after all." With that said, he did not say a single word, and went out of the room. I just watched him walk out, wondering what just happened. No one believed me, not even my family. Donnie still talks to me at night, and I would listen to him. I guess I haven't noticed the Demon talking through my cat, like a ventriloquist dummy. Heh. Who said you can't teach a cat, new tricks? Category:Animals Category:Paranormal Category:Psychopasta